fictional_elevatorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Baytown
BayTown is a fictional city located in the fictional country Econesia. It is the third capital and the largest city in the country. Geography BayTown is a flat city, being located on the southern part of the country. It is bordered by some smaller cities on the east, west, and north (notably Sunvale City on the north east), and the South China Sea on the south. Description This city have a lot of beaches and hundreds of hotels and resorts. It is the paradise of Econesia and it is one of few tourism cities in the country. But it also have a lot of public housing estates, residential buildings and commercial buildings. Notable Buildings Central This is the heart of the city, with a lot of hotels and some residential buildings. But also have some public housing estates. Notable buildings: * Ning's Building * Grande Plaza ** Subway system ** Optical Building ** Diamond Building ** Golden Building ** Marble Building ** Shallow Building ** Trinity Building ** Shopping Centre * Yiu Tung Court ** Yiu Lok House ** Yiu Fai House ** Yiu Kwai House ** Yiu Ming House ** Yiu Fung House ** Car park * Lo Tsz Tin Estate ** Car park ** Shun Fung House ** Pak Sha House (Divided as block A and B) ** Hoi Kong House ** Ching Hoi House ** Lo Tsz Tin Plaza *** South *** North (Under construction) * Lily Towers ** Block A ** Block B * Mun Lok Estate ** Block 1 ** Block 2 ** Block 3 * Enterprise Towers ** Tower 1 *** Office Building *** Enterprise Point S ** Tower 2 ** Tower 3 *** Office Building *** Enterprise Point W ** Cho Yiu Centre (Fmr. Tower 4) ** Tower 5 *** Office Building *** Enterprise Point N ** Tower 6 *** Office building *** Enterprise Point E ** GTLife Tower (Fmr. Tower 7) * Easeful Hotel ** Tower 1 ** Tower 2 * Ko Cheung Hotel * Shun Fung Estate ** Phase 1A *** Shun Shui House *** Shun Tin House *** Shun Lee House *** Shopping Centre *** Car park ** Phase 1B (Under the Home Ownership Scheme, named as Shun On Court) *** Shun Wah House (Block A) *** Shun Mei House (Block B) *** Shun Ning House (Block C1) *** Shun Fai House (Block C2) ** Phase 2 *** Shun On House *** Shun Chak House *** Shun Moon House *** Shun Wing House *** Shun Sin House *** Shun Cheung House *** Car park *** Ancillary facilities building ** Phase 3 *** Shun Fu House *** Shun Yip House *** Shun Ming House *** Shun Heng House *** Shun Yat House ** Phase 4 (Under Construction) *** Shun Yan House *** Shun Hong House *** Shun Yue House * Marble Garden ** Shopping Centre (Named as M Park) ** Tower 1 - 12 ** Car park ** Clubhouse * Marriott Marquis BayTown * Lai Tak Hotel * Tsuen Wing Hotel * Kwun Lung Inn ** Tower 1 ** Tower 2 * Twin Towers ** Twin Hotel ** Twin Offices ** Twin Mall * Man Shun Hotel ** Tower A ** Tower B * Yue Chun Hotel * Chun Fat Inn * A12 ** A12 Shopping Centre ** A12 Offices ** A12 Hotel ** A12 Gallery * Mei Wah Estate/Mei Tin Court (Under the Tenants Purchase Scheme) ** Mei Tung House ** Mei Kwai House ** Mei Lam House ** Mei Tin Court (Under the Home Ownership Scheme) Seaside A town in the northern part of the city, this town mostly have residential buildings. Notable buildings: * 1 - 35 Hoi Wan Road * Ha Keng Hau Estate ** Block A ** Block B ** Block C * On Wo Estate ** Yat Wo House ** Hei Wo House ** Ho Wo House ** Shing Wo House * Hoi Wan Estate ** Yue Wan House ** Chi Wan House ** Ho Wan House ** Shing Wan House * Shallow Bay Estate ** Block 1 ** Block 2 ** Block 3 ** Sunflower House (Rebuilt from block 4 - 6) ** Willow House (Rebuilt from block 7 - 8) ** Peony House (Rebuilt from block 9) ** Block 10 ** Block 11 ** Cedar House (Rebuilt from block 12 - 13) ** Ancillary facilities building (Rebuilt from block 14 - 16) ** Block 17 ** Camellia House (Rebuilt from block 18 - 20) ** Shallow Bay Centre (Rebuilt from block 21 & 22) ** Block 23 ** Marigold House (Rebuilt from block 24 - 26) ** Car park * One Shallow Bay Tower (Rebuilt from block 27 & 28 in Shallow Bay Estate) * Two Shallow Bay Tower (Rebuilt from block 29 & 30 in Shallow Bay Estate) * Seaview Garden * Tai Mo Shan Estate ** Lok Shan House ** Sau Shan House ** Tsui Shan House ** Ching Shan House ** Cheung Shan House * BayView Tower ** Tower 1 ** Tower 2 ** Tower 3 ** Shopping Centre Coalham A town in the eastern part of the city, this town mostly have residential buildings, commercial buildings and hotels. Notable buildings: * Coalham High Street * Coalham Museum and Art Gallery * One Coalham Tower * Two Coalham Tower * Coalham Hotel * Island Hotel * Sevenland Garden * Nan Fung Hotel Riviera A town that surrounded by ocean, this town mostly have residential buildings, malls and hotels. There is also a university called BayTown University. Notable buildings: * BayTown University * Bayside Garden * Bayside Avenue * Shing Fook Avenue * 12 Waterside Street ** Shopping Centre ** Residential * Waterside Shopping Mall * 1022 Waterside Street * Wing Shun Garden * 225 Pavilia Street * Nine East Lane * Lidia Gardens * Ocean Promenade Mall * Sea2 ** (Sea2)1 ** (Sea2)2 Suburb A town in suburban area. Notable buildings: * Maple Gardens * Han Chun Court * Ying Wai Garden * Ravilia Height * Silen Garden Northville & Westville 2 district next to Concave Bay. Due to there are too many buildings, the Government has divided them as Northville and Westville. This town have some low to mid-rise hotels, residential buildings and few commercial buildings. Notable Buildings: * 1333 Concave Bay Road * Aloft Hotel by Marriott * Concave Bay Hospital Southside A town at South side of Baytown. Notable Buildings * Laguna Station * Majestic Tower * Briomant Station Transportation The city has many transportation systems: * Mass Rapid Transit - this is the main transportation system in the city. Opened in 1998, BayTown MRT is a mass rapid transit which serves the central area and other towns. It is currently has 6 operational lines; Central, Hoi Wan, Coalham, Airport Express. The system is operated by Townstead Transit Co. Ltd. * Light Rail Transit - the BayTown Light Rail Transit is mainly serving within towns, not on the Central Area. It was established in 1999. It is operated by Townstead Transit Co. Ltd. * Bus - buses in BayTown are operated by two different companies; BTN Corporation and BayTown Transit Buses Co. Ltd. They serves the central, smaller towns, industrial, and even minor areas. * Taxi - in Townstead, taxis are operated by four major companies; BayTown Transit Taxis Co. Ltd., TransCab, City Taxis Group, and Bayexpress. Each cabs are identified by the companies own livery color. * Expressways Category:Fictional cities